Gallery: Monstrous Nightmare (Franchise)
Development Concept Art the-art-of-how-to-train-your-dragon-33-638.jpg|''Monstrous Final'' by Nico Marlet and Zhaoping Wei abe9528ebdbd7ffaf91a6437c82e4fe0.jpg|''Looking Down Dragon'', Curled Dragon and Looking Back Dragon by Nico Marlet 93bcf747db8c5a644b212a7e8d940f40.jpg|''Dragon of Spring'' by Pierre-Olivier Vincent Fullscreen capture 232014 61531 PM.bmp.jpg Dragons bod nightmare background sketch-1-.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 06.png Dragons bod nightmare gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 01.png Dragons bod nightmare info-1-.png Nightmare.png CGI Animation Eric Ruskoski Monstrous Nightmare.jpg|Textures and Colour Palette CGI Nightmare Physics of Flight 1 Animators Corner.png|Monstrous Nightmare landing in action CGI Nightmare Physics of Flight 22 Animators Corner.png CGI Nightmare Physics of Flight 3 Animators Corner.png|Examining the physics of flight CGI Nightmare Physics of Flight 4 Animators Corner.png CGI Nightmare Physics of Flight 5 Animators Corner.png How to Train Your Dragon Nightmare out of flames.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 2.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 1.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 3.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6664.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 4.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 7.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 5.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 6.jpg Monstrous Nightmare Httyd 8.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10494.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10492.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10490.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10353.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10348.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-666.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg Gift-of-the-night-fury-1024x574.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2016.jpg ''Book of Dragons ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-30-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-32-23.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-35-30.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-36-19.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-36-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.04.13 0-26-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.04.13 12-37-07.jpg Monstrous Nightmare1.png Monstrous Nightmare2.png BookOfDragons-NightmaresLikeCorn2.PNG BookOfDragons-NightmaresLikeCorn1.PNG ''Dragons: Riders of Berk RoB S01E01 (06).png|A Nightmare snatching food in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" 22.jpeg|A Nightmare, along with a Deadly Nadder, in "Animal House" Rip and jaw by frie ice-d75wohi.jpg Episodio 3 - Animal House.mp4 snapshot 09.07 -2012.09.11 15.30.46-.jpg A Monstrous Nightmare before landing.png A better vision of that dragon.png The dragon landed.png That MN is happy.png The pupil of eyes change.png The MN before falling.png ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk 4 (1).jpeg|The cure to a Monstrous Nightmare's downed flames in "Race to Fireworm Island", as written. 3 dragons surround the babies 3.png 3 dragons surround the babies 2.png 3 dragons surround the babies 1.png The team is surrounded by dragons.png Other dragons coming 6.png Other dragons coming 5.png Other dragons coming 4.png Other dragons coming 3.png Other dragons coming 2.png Other dragons coming 1.png A mn shots fire.png Angry.png Another MN is coming.png Closer.png Full appearance of that MN.png Monstrous Nightmares.png The Monstroun Nightmare with Fire Jacket.png The MN is close to babies.png Tuff is afraid.png The MN approach.png The heads of other 2 dragons.png MN from above.png More nervous dragons 2.png More nervous dragons.png MN AND DN.png ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 11.png|Three Nightmares in "Total Nightmare" Titan wing monstrous Nightmare.png|Titan Winged Nightmare How to fight a titan wing dragon by frie ice-d97dads.jpg The titan wing inside the dome.jpg Girl Hookfang 47.png Girl Hookfang 46.png Girl Hookfang 45.png Girl Hookfang 30.png Girl Hookfang 26.png Hookfang's Nemesis 125.png Hookfang's Nemesis 124.png Hookfang's Nemesis 123.png Hookfang's Nemesis 122.png Hookfang's Nemesis 121.png Hookfang's Nemesis 120.png Hookfang's Nemesis 119.png Hookfang's Nemesis 118.png Hookfang's Nemesis 117.png Hookfang's Nemesis 116.png Hookfang's Nemesis 115.png Hookfang's Nemesis 114.png Hookfang's Nemesis 113.png Hookfang's Nemesis 112.png Hookfang's Nemesis 111.png Hookfang's Nemesis 110.png Hookfang's Nemesis 109.png Hookfang's Nemesis 108.png Hookfang's Nemesis 107.png Hookfang's Nemesis 106.png Hookfang's Nemesis 105.png Hookfang's Nemesis 104.png Hookfang's Nemesis 103.png Hookfang's Nemesis 102.png Hookfang's Nemesis 101.png Hookfang's Nemesis 100.png Hookfang's Nemesis 99.png Hookfang's Nemesis 98.png Hookfang's Nemesis 97.png Hookfang's Nemesis 96.png Hookfang's Nemesis 95.png Hookfang's Nemesis 94.png Hookfang's Nemesis 93.png Hookfang's Nemesis 91.png Hookfang's Nemesis 90.png Hookfang's Nemesis 87.png Hookfang's Nemesis 82.png Season 2 Sven riding nightmare.png|Sven's Nightmare in "Team Astrid" Cagecruncher 3.png|Captive Nightmare in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Cagecruncher 2.png Whimpering Cagecruncher.png Cagecruncher Biting Cage.png Cagecruncher in Cage.png Angry Cagecruncher.png Monstrous Nightmare colours.png|Wild Nightmares in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1" Firescrape 1.png Firescrape 2.png Firescrape 3.png Firescrape 4.png Firescrape 5.png Firescrape 6.png Firescrape 7.png Firescrape 8.png Firescrape 9.png Firescrape 10.png Firescrape 11.png Firescrape 12.png Firescrape 13.png Scardian 58.png Scardian 57.png Scardian 56.png Scardian 49.png Scardian 48.png Scardian 47.png Scardian 46.png Scardian 40.png Scardian 28.png Season 3 A Monstrous Nightmare eat from a bush.png|Wild Nightmare in "Follow the Leader" MN 1.png MN 2.png MN 3.png MN 4.png MN 5.png MN 6.png MN 7.png MN 8.png MN 9.png MN 10.png MN 11.png MN 12.png MN 13.png MN 14.png MN 15.png MN 16.png MN 17.png MN 18.png Whip-slash 9.png|Whip-Slash, a dragon caught to fight other dragons, in "Stryke Out" Whip-slash 1.png|Against Steeltrap Whip-slash 2.png Whip-slash 3.png Whip-slash 7.png Whip-slash 11.png Whip-slash 12.png Whip-slash 13.png Whip-slash 17.png Whip-slash 23.png Whip-slash 26.png Whip-slash 34.png ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg Comics "Dragon Down" DragonDown-HookfangEatsRats.JPG DragonDown3.png Games ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Dragons bod nightmare portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Dragons: Rise of Berk Monstrous Nightmare-RoB.png|Monstrous Nightmare Monstrous_Nightmare_Titan_-_NBG.png|Titan Wing Battle Monstrous Nightmare-RoB.png|Battle Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang Rise of Berk.png|Hookfang Hookfang's Mate.png|Hookfang's Mate Hookfang's Offspring.png|Hookfang's Offspring Fanghook 2.png|Fanghook Valka's_Mercy_-_NBG.png|Valka's Mercy Exiled_Monstrous_Nightmare_-_NBG.png|Exiled Monstrous Nightmare Girl Hookfang Rise of Berk.png|Girl Hookfang Sven's Nightmare.png|Sven's Nightmare Fangmaster_-_NBG.png|Fangmaster Cagecruncher_-_NBG.png|Cagecruncher Firescrapes_-_NBG.png|Firescrapes Screenshot 2016-08-19-21-08-00.png Rise of Berk valentine's 2017 application start screen.png School of Dragons 10955739 674432632661765 8942867289470402155 n.jpg 13015609 860261517412208 35412845811872452 n.jpg SoVeryTiredQuest-SoDForum.jpg Official Online Card Game Level3 design nightmare.jpg Monstrous nightmare level 1 front.jpg How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Yujuu.jpeg Hyd.jpeg Monstrous Nightmare33.png Red-Death.png IMG 3411.JPG HTTYD-Dragons-dragons-33882917-810-507.png Promotional Material Monstrous2.png|In Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons, a sneak peek for HTTYD Monstrousnightmare.png Monstrus Nightmare.jpeg Monstrous dragon.jpg Monstrous nigthmare.jpg Renders Monstrous-nightmare-01.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare01.png Monstrous-Nightmare-nightmare02.png NIGHTMARE.png Colmillo.png Crochefer 432 320.jpg Merchandise 0f64bf5aa26d086e23bbb9eca8acdc23.jpg 81hwIWKAfiL._AA1500_.jpg 9185YEgZE-L._AA1500_.jpg 66561-battle-pack-monstrous-nightmare-snuffer-package.jpg 2c126cde-6b70-4ec7-aa74-b8a820b89de0.jpg.w960.jpg 761fbe09d26f351f486603f7498482a7.jpg 5544931bd799e565e63b2ca55ed7080e.jpg db1e0beec8d1852b5663dd1a480ac2da.jpg MN Buildabear.jpg Other Baby nightmare 1.jpg|Baby Nightmare Baby nightmare 2.jpg IMG_3477.JPG Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species Gallery Category:Gallery